Ayane Yano
Ayane Yano is a student from Kitahiro High, who is Sawako's classmate and friend. She constantly supports Sawako with her relationship, and is aware of the mutual feelings between Sawako and Shota. She is known for wearing a lot of make up and having many piercings. Appearance Ayane has orange-brown hair that has a round, wavy hair cut that reaches her shoulders. She has a small but good looking figure. She has brown eyes, full lips, and a light skin tone. She is usually seen wearing the many different variations of their school uniform, either the school's blue jacket over a shirt and red bow tie with a blue skirt, or wearing a short t-shirt with a vest over it instead. Her skirt is shorter like most other girls. When not at school, she has a variety of clothing, but usually wears fashionable clothing. She also has many piercings on. Personality Ayane is probably the most understanding and observant character in the series. Perceptive and intelligent, a trait of Ayane's personality is that she gives just enough information to leave others wondering, thus forcing them to move forward, this as well as being able to figure out that it was Ume who spread the rumors and discovering that Sawako "liked" Kazehaya. Altough she usually is very collected and calm, she is easily infuriated if someone hurts her friends and doesn't hesitate to attack the responsible with kicks or sharp words, like kicking Kazehaya after he'd started ignoring Sawako. She is also arguably the most 'mature' one of the group, for have been said to have so many boyfriends, being pierced and having a liking to older guys. She said that she never confesses to guys and that the guys themselves rather do it. She doesn't seem very serious about her relationships with her boyfriends, like saying to Sawako, after her asking, she never feels like her heart is going to explode when kissing a guy. Sawako Kuronuma Ayane is a close friend of Sawako. In the beginning she also thought that Sawako was gloomy and weird, but changed her meaning after getting to know Kuronuma better, and is now a friend of hers.She is amazed like many others at the effort Sawako puts into things, and admires her for it. Even before they truly became friends, she already really started to like Sawako, as she couldn't stop thinking about Sawako's feelings. Together with Chizuru, she always protects Sawako if someone hurts her, as seen when the girls from Class-A bully her, or when she notices Kurumi's actions against Sawako. She is not afraid of hurting others back for hurting Sawako, but will hold her feelings back if Sawako asks her to, an example being when she threatened Kurumi she would tell Shota about the truth about the rumors. Sawako also influences Ayane in her love life. Sawako's innoncence in love makes Ayane question her ways of being in relationships. When she notices how Sawako had tried so hard for her love with Shota, Ayane begins to become troubled of her relationship with Motoki, and cries over it. Chizuru Yoshida Ayane and Chizuru are already friends since the begining of the series. They are very close and build each up together. They also both worry much about Sawako. It was revealed that at first they couldn't stand each other, but after a 'confrontation' understood each other well. Ayane has admitted to Pin that she admires Chizuru, knowing Chizuru isn't afraid of fighting back even if she might face pain, unlike her, who has a calculative personality. When Chizuru was troubled by her feelings for Toru, Ayane had felt tremedous guilt for not being able to help, truly proving her feelings for Chizuru despite teasing her at times. Arai 'Pin' Kazuichi He and Ayane often appear randomly together and are then caught in a conversation, which ends up mostly with him praising himself. Even though Ayane and Pin often tend to quarrel, it seems that they get along pretty well and sometimes even better than with other people. Knowing that he is superstitious, Ayane likes to tell him ghost stories, causing him to cry and cling to her or the others, if around. They are also often seen walking home together. Pin says that he has the same route, b ut it is believed, that he is just afraid of going home alone, note his superstition. Fieldtrip Arc In manga 56 she states that she is feeling cold from Pins flirting advances toward the Tour Guide. In the same chapter he tries to make a move on the tour guide, but it turns out that it was Ayane who wore the same parasol as the tour guide. Later that evening, she meets Pin in the hallway, whom she barely recognized because of his hair being down, after her date with Motoki. By telling her she should head back to her room, she gets irritated and accuses him of always ordering people around and making moves on the tour guide. She thinks of him of a sloppy man and then asks him if he really ever seriously liked someone, which he then approves to Ayanes surprise, who immediatley runs up the staircase very absent and quiet and even seems like that after entering the hotel room. The day after that incident, she begins to reject Motoki, and finally breaks up with him. Shota Kazehaya Her connection to Shota isn't the best. Not only does she hit him when there are problems between Sawako and him, she also likes making jokes about him to the annoyance of Shota. For example when he was giving Sawako 'free jasmine tea'. She is known for playfully teasing him with Chizuru on his feelings for Sawako. When Ayane offered to help Shota with his love life, he quickly rejected, and Ayane realized he was the type who didn't want any interference of that sort. Kento Miura Her relationship with Kento originally wasn't that good. She felt he was interferring in Sawako's and Shota's relationship, and had confronted him before about it. She yells at Kento at one point for making Sawako's and Shota's relationship more, and Ayane is one of the few people who knew Kento almost fell for Sawako. Later on, when they all go to the beach, Ayane comforts Kento who is still depressed about Sawako being with Shota. Later on, after breaking up with Motoki, she notices how she has never truly loved anyone, leading her to cry. Kento, who had noticed her before sitting alone, hugs her, asking Ayane why she won't tell him what's wrong. (She had been thinking in her head while she was crying, so Kento didn't really understand what was going on). 'Kitahiro Highschool' Added by Sorahamaji Kitahiro High is the highschool in which she and her friends are. It is said that Yano and Yoshida pre Added by Sorahamajitty much have authority in the year group. 'Previous Boyfriend' As of Chapter 20 she broke up with her boyfriend, who had be wondering what she has been up to, and the fact if she was with any guys. After she suggested they break up, he slapped her across the face. When he tried to apologize and ask her back, she realizes that the man she liked was not her boyfriend but rather, who he was when they started dating. Trivia Notes Category:Characters Category:Females